1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to mounting assemblies for vehicle sunvisors.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Sunvisors for vehicles are generally mounted near an upper corner of the windshield. Sunvisors typically include a visor blade which may be rotated about a horizontal axis between a storage position adjacent the vehicle headliner and a use position adjacent a windshield of the vehicle. Conventional sunvisors are also typically rotatable about a vertical axis to permit the visor blade to be positioned alongside either the windshield or a side window. Conventional mounting bracket assemblies often utilize screws to attach the sunvisor assembly to the sheet metal panel which forms the vehicle roof. The visor assembly is commonly attached after a headliner has been installed in the vehicle to upholster the interior surface of the vehicle roof.
Screwless assemblies for mounting sunvisors within a vehicle which permit the sunvisor to be installed without tools are also known. One example of a screwless mounting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,854, assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.